Lily Vane
Lily Vane was a female Near-Human Jedi Padawan learner. She had pointed ears and a canine nose, but otherwise appeared physically Human. In Ronald Potter’s third year at the Jedi Temple, she was a new transfer student. Despite being new to the academy, she demonstrated that she was already well trained in the use of the Force. On her first day, she created a virtual Force storm, impressing everyone except Vernon Dudley. Soon after, she beat Severus Umbridge in lightsaber fencing. She was kind, however. Lily was also a vegetarian. She hoped to gain more training in lightsaber fencing, but wasn’t sure she’d be able to study it in detail when she learned that Severus had already chosen it. Like Ronald and his friend, Annabeth, she did not appreciate the bullying behavior of Severus and Vernon. Annabeth felt a bit insecure around Lily. Lily soon had a boyfriend, who was Severus. For the Obstacle Challenge Trial, she and her team came in first. In her later life, she was married. Biography Early life Lily Vane attended an academy for Jedi on Ossus, where she played several sports and was on a national team for a period of time. However, she never played dodgeball at all in her youth. Transferring to Coruscant Lily transferred from Ossus to Coruscant for unknown reasons. On her first day, she was instructed to make a sandwich with the help of Vernon Dudley. Lily created a virtual whirlwind, neatly whipping all the condiments into one, ketchup and mustard included. This demonstration of Force power amazed everyone except Vernon himself, who sardonically criticized her for missing a condiment. Soon after, she beat Severus Umbridge, an accomplished student, in lightsaber fencing. However, when when the instructor for the class, Ray Maulpres, took her victory as an opportunity to tell Ronald Potter that he needed more training to live up to Lily’s skill, she consoled him later, apologizing and stating that she was just trying to do her best. Ronald explained that Mr. Maulpres always acted that way. Lily soon revealed she was a vegetarian, and completely abstained from eating any meat. She hoped to gain more training in lightsaber fencing at the academy, but wasn’t sure she’d be able to study it in detail when she learned via Facebook that Severus had already chosen it as his specialized area of study for the school year. Like Ronald and his friend, Annabelle Skywalker, she did not appreciate the bullying behavior of Severus and Vernon. Once, she was hanging out with Severus when Ronald and Annabeth showed up, the latter of whom was holding the class pet, the voorpak known as Squeaker. Vernon taunted Ronald, referring to him as Annabeth’s “other pet,” leading Lily to ask Severus why his friend was so mean. Skywalker felt a bit insecure around Lily because Lily seemed to be “good at everything,” and felt awkward when Ronald taught Lily how to ride shaaks on Naboo. Ronald reassured her that he was just trying to be helpful, which comforted Annabeth. Dating Severus Umbridge Lily joined Ronald and Annabeth on their double date, which began her relationship with Severus. She explained that she had been involved in sports. For the Obstacle Challenge Trial, she went with Severus, Pansy Lestrange, and Silva, and came in first. She saw off Severus at the start of Spring Break. Lily also completed the Labyrinth of Doom successfully, and valiantly fought in the Battle of the Jedi Temple which took place right after, ultimately surviving the onslaught. She also joined Ronald during the end-of-school celebration, and they both sampled some of Gammy's cake. Later life In 191 BBY, Lily Vane was married in secret. Physical description Lily was slender and stood at 170 centimeters in height. She had pointed ears and a nose resembling that of a canine, but otherwise she appeared physically Human. Personality and traits Lily Vane was intelligent, dexterous, and mysterious. She was extremely powerful. She was kind, however. Vane was a vegetarian. Powers and abilities Lily Vane was proficient in lightsaber combat, capable of besting Severus Umbridge. She was also gifted in usage of the Force. She conjured a small Force whirlwind and easily outclassed her friends at dodgeball, even though she had never played it before. Relationships Severus Umbridge Lily transferred into the Jedi Temple that Severus happened to attend in 198 BBY. Her first encounter with Severus was intense, as they were pitted together in lightsaber combat and Lily won against the previously undefeated Zabrak. However, they did quickly warm up to each other. They both attended a double date with Ronald and Annabeth, and Ammon and June Barton. After that, their romantic feelings for each other began to grow and become more obvious. According to Ronald, Lily "must not realize what a jerk Severus can be." However, this statement was likely spurred on by Ronald's hatred of Severus. Appearances *''Ronald Potter and the Labyrinth of Doom'' Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Vegetarians Category:Jedi Category:Sequel characters Category:Ronald Potter characters Category:Creatures Category:Females Category:D.I.T. characters Category:Teenagers Category:Heroines Category:Swordsmen Category:Students